familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Crazy for You (Part 1)
Crazy for You (Part 1) is episode fourteen of the ninth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, that originally aired from CBS on January 23, 1998. It was directed by Richard Correll and written by Jim Geoghan. Plot Myra begins her attack on the Steve Urkel-Laura Winslow relationship with the help of her "Stevie-Glasses-Cam" (placed on the bridge of Steve's glasses unbeknownst to him) and enlists the help of Stefan Urquelle to try to spoil an upcoming Saturday night date. However, Stefan soon feels guilty about the whole thing and stops after realizing how insane Myra really is. Meanwhile, Carl tries to show a trigger-happy Eddie a lesson in good judgment during police training. Synopsis Myra begins her attack on the Steve Urkel-Laura Winslow relationship with the help of her "Stevie-Glasses-Cam" (placed on the bridge of Steve's glasses unbeknownst to him) and enlists the help of Stefan Urquelle to try to spoil an upcoming Saturday night date. Before agreeing to help her, he points out that he knows about the illegal surveillance gear hidden behind a wall in front of her vanity stand in her room since he's been to her house before. Stefan mentions if Myra's smart, she will repay him for his services in keeping Laura away from Urkel by getting him one in his own apartment in Chicago to ward off criminals. If she doesn't, he could have her arrested by the police and she'll never get a chance to be with Urkel. Myra reluctantly agrees to Stefan's terms. Meanwhile, Carl tries to show a trigger-happy Eddie a lesson in good judgment during police training. He uses a cardboard picture of Laura as part of the training and Eddie accidentally shoots it. He is horrified when Carl mentions that he just shot a cardboard picture of his sister. Eddie also realizes how his lack of gun control could have negative consequences if he were to accidentally shoot an innocent bystander in his attempt to apprehend a felon. Hence, he resolves to learn gun control and good judgment, making Carl proud of him. On Saturday night, Myra and Stefan put their plan in motion. While Laura is out on a date with Stefan, she tries to seduce Steve with polka and cheese. He doesn't give in to temptation that easily and tries to get away from her. Urkel tries to remind Myra that they're over and demands that she relinquish her love for him. She refuses, mentioning they belong together and never understood why Steve's interested in a shallow bitch like Laura when he's got someone like her who loves and appreciates him. When Stefan comes in with Laura, she is horrified by this and leaves for her room. Myra smiles in victory but Urkel is really angered by her selfish behavior. He lets both her and Stefan know how he feels in ruining their date. Steve's words reaches Stefan and immediately he feels guilty about the whole thing. He apologizes to Urkel for his part in the deception. However, Myra defiantly and selfishly announces that she will never stop trying to break Steve and Laura up. She makes it clear to Urkel that she thinks his feelings for Laura is indeed shallow because she never loved him for the wonderful person he is inside. Myra reveals that she only started loving him after his makeover and her change in feelings for him are fake. She also points out that Laura never appreciated Steve for the wonderful man and had often been annoyed with his clumsiness. She also mentions that she accepted Urkel for the wonderful man he is inside and never asked him to change a thing about himself. Myra mentions that she will stop harassing him when Steve realizes how shallow his love for Laura really is, relinquish his love, and takes her back. Stefan is offended by this and tells Myra off that she is insane and selfish herself. He mentions that during their date, he realized that he and Laura were falling out of love with each other. Unlike Myra, Stefan knows better not to interfere with her life and let her be the man she truly loves. Having realized how much she and Steve love each other, Stefan orders Myra leave this house at once and never come back. She furiously leaves the Winslow home and promises to keep coming back until Urkel realizes his love for Laura is shallow and that they were meant to be together. Stefan responds by mentioning he'll be there to stop Myra all the time until she realizes that she and Steve are over. In the end credits while Myra is spying on Urkel and Laura, he asks to talk to her. Viewing this, Myra's hoping for the very words to come from her mouth in telling him to go away and be with her(Myra). She is disappointed when Laura allows Steve to talk to her and explain what happened. He explains that Myra tried to seduced him that night with polka and cheese. He mentions that he fought off her advances because his heart belongs to Laura, not her. Only then, Stefan appears and reveals to Urkel that Myra has been spying on him. Steve is horrified by this information. Myra is worried because she knows if Stefan tells him about the illegal surveillance gear in her room, she will go to jail. Laura asks Stefan what he means by this. He mentions that he had been in Myra's room earlier and saw the illegal surveillance gear hidden by her vanity stand. Cast and Characters Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Judyann Elder as Harriette Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel / Stefan Urquelle * Michelle Thomas as Myra Monkhouse Guest * Ray Laska as Keresey * Ira Heiden as Cadet Trivia * Judyann Elder's first appearance who recently joins the cast as Harriette Winslow. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Nine episodes Category:Season Nine